Installation of an operation system is one of the first functions performed in a computer system or server before it is ready for operation. Once installed, the operation system (OS) uses drivers to communicate with hardware in computer system. Software manufacturers often bundle the operating system drivers and other programs in each initial package. For various reasons, current or updated drivers are often not included with the initial package and hence updated drivers are required to be subsequently installed or patched to the operating system.
The system ROM provides an embedded virtual disk for use in pre-boot or pre-install environments using an interrupt (INT) 13h basic input/output system (BIOS) interface. Generally, the INT 13h provides an interface between the BIOS and the operating system and supports various commands exchanged from the BIOS to the hard disk. Traditionally, the INT 13h BIOS is a 16-bit real mode interface suitable for obsolete OS's such as DOS. At the same time, modern operating systems use 32-bit or 64-bit communication protocol. Once the operating system boots, the INT 13h is no longer available for use since the communication protocols are different. As such, useful data, files, and programs embedded in the system ROM are not accessible. In order to have run-time access to such information, a specific or proprietary driver must be developed and maintained for each operating system.